I put the Ho into Christmas
by kat07cullen
Summary: Festive fun for Bella. She goes out with her friends Rosalie and Alice looking for some fun. One Shot. AH. Canon.M for Christmas Lemon.


Just some fun for Christmas inspired by a friend of mines FB update.

Hope you enjoy.

I don't own Twilight but wouldn't that be a nice Christmas present

I put the Ho into Christmas

Bella looked at herself in the mirror. She loved the outfit she was wearing. It was a small red skirt with a fur trim and a tiny red boob tube also with a fur trim. She wore knee high white boots and on her head was a cute Santa hat. She was ready to rock this town tonight. Rosalie and Alice her two best friends wore similar outfits. They were going to get their party on tonight.

It was Christmas Eve and after a year of hard work getting her small photography business going Bella needed to let her hair down tonight.

Rosalie was smiling.

"Damn girls. We definitely put the Ho into Christmas."

The girls all dissolved into laughter on Alice's bed. Tonight was going to be fun.

An hour or so later they arrived at Eclipse the newest club in New York. Luckily Rosalie worked in PR and her company had done the work for the club opening so she had made sure they were on the VIP list tonight.

The club was packed full of the beautiful people all dressed up for tonight. As Bella walked in she noticed the most gorgeous man she had ever seen in her life. He was sitting in the corner with two other guys. One was tall and heavily built with jet black hair and the other extremely tall with longish blonde hair. The guy she had noticed had green eyes and bronze hair. He looked a greek god.

Happy Christmas to me Bella thought.

She pulled her friends with her and headed towards the table.

"Merry Christmas boys. So have you been naughty or nice this year" Bella was really pushing her flirting. She wanted this guy and badly.

The green eyed stranger pulled her on to his lap and smiled.

"Naughty if you have anything to do with it sexy."

Bella laughed and took a sip of the champagne she had been given.

Rosalie and Alice seemed very happy with the two friends. They were both engaged in sexy flirtation with them.

"My name is Edward and yours?" Mr green eyes asked her.

"Bella"

"Beautiful. It suits you very well."

"Thanks handsome."

"So can I buy you a drink?"

Edward stood up to get a round of drinks. Alice was having fun with the blonde whose name was Jasper and Rosalie was hitting it off with the dark haired Emmett.

Edward arrived back at the table with a try carrying six beers and six shots of tequila.

It looked like it was going to be a good night.

By ten o'clock they were all wasted.

Bella was on the dance floor with Edward grinding into him. She was aching for him by now.

Rosalie was making out with Emmett on couch.

Alice and Jasper had already disappeared into one of the club restrooms.

Bella leaned into Edward and whispered in her sexiest voice.

"You want to go back to my place?"

"Hell yeah."

He practically pulled her off the dance floor.

They said quick goodbyes to the others and headed off into the freezing night.

Luckily Bella's apartment was only four blocks away from the club.

She fumbled with the key opening the door.

In minutes they were inside her apartment.

Edward had her pressed against the wall and his tongue deep inside her mouth.

His eyes were black with lust.

As they made their way to the bedroom a trail of clothes fell behind them.

Bella had never wanted anyone so much in her life as she wanted this man right now.

Her small white lace panties were already dripping wet with need.

He pushed into the bed and pulled off her panties. The last article of clothing between them.

In seconds he was at her entrance. He looked at her once as if asking permission then pushed his cock into her sweet wet, warm core.

The pace was frenzied and their kisses intense. He pulled away and nibbled at her earlobe. Her sweet spot that always made her cum within seconds.

She hit her climax and shook from the shear waves of pleasure running through her. Seconds later he was spilling his cum deep within her.

As they both came down he was still inside her and holding her close. She loved the feeling of him inside.

Edward looked at the bedside clock then smiled at Bella.

"Merry Christmas Isabella. I love you more today then I did yesterday my beautiful wife."

"Merry Christmas Edward."

They had been married for three years but she still found him so exciting.

She turned and smiled at Edward.

"So I wonder what Alice will come up with for all of us next year?"

She loved this silly night of role playing they did once a year in December. Last year had been bikers and before that Doctors but she had really loved this one. She loved Christmas.

Bella snuggled into Edward.

"So do I put the Ho into Christmas in that outfit?"

"Oh you really do my love. Wear it again for me tomorrow night?"

"Of course my love."

They both fell asleep to the sounds of Christmas in New York.

_Hope you enjoyed this fun little one shot. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night._

_See you in 2012 in The Author and Forgotten Love._


End file.
